vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Mordred)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the Chaldea Summer Memory event. Rider's True Name is Mordred, the illegitimate child of King Arthur who mortally wounded "him" in the Battle of Camlann. Normally summoned as a Saber, she has been changed into a Rider due to Scáthach altering her Saint Graph. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Prydwen Tube Riding Name: Rider, Mordred Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Homunculus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Water Manipulation (Can summon a wave with her Noble Phantasm), Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Killed multiple Demon Boars, Phantasmal Beasts who could mortally wound Fionn and Diarmuid and take the form of Servants like Kintoki and Heracles). Higher with Prydwen Tube Riding (As an A-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is far stronger than C-Rank Noble Phantasms like Triple-Linked Crane Wings and should be comparable to Kenjutsu Musō - Kenzen Ichinyo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts A+-Rank Agility, making her one of the fastest Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to her Saber self) Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: Prydwen Intelligence: In contrast to her "father's" beautiful and elegant swordsmanship, Mordred fights like a wild animal. She bites, kicks, punches, and claws her way to victory if she deems it necessary. Thus her technique is poor when compared to other members of the Round Table like Lancelot, she is nevertheless an effective combatant and an expert swordsman who is more than capable of plowing through Avicebron's golems, which are comparable to lesser Servants in terms of strength and durability, and she nearly managed to defeat Arturia during their final battle. In addition, she's able to fight with the mighty Siegfried, whose swordsmanship has long surpassed the realm of man, despite being outmatched. However, due to being rapidly aged into her current form by her mother, Mordred is short-tempered, chlidish, and undisciplined, easily losing her composure in the midst of a fight and wildly attacking her foes in a berserk rage. As a Rider, however, she has mellowed out significantly, and instead fights using her surfboard, using it as a weapon and performing impossible displays of surfing skill. Weaknesses: Mordred cannot fight in spirit form. Noble Phantasms Prydwen Tube Riding: Kingly Mood of Reining in Surging Waves!: Mordred's Noble Phantasm, channeled through Prydwen, one of King Arthur's many treasures, a wonder tool that could take the form of both a ship and a shield, but now being used a surfboard. It is with this surfboard that Mordred rams into her opponent while tube riding, surfing through the gaps in the waves to strike them with deadly force. Somehow, this Noble Phantasm generates the wave necessary for its usage, potentially through some application of Mana Burst. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Bearing the blood of dragons, just as King Arthur does, Mordred has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. Surfing: A subclass of the Riding skill that allows Mordred to ride most surfboards thanks to her A-rank. Personal Skills Cerulean Ride: A skill that exists for the sole goal of riding a legendarily great wave like the "Big Wednesday", which allows Mordred to ride across any wave regardless of the quality of her own surfboard. Endless Summer: Thanks to this skill, "Miss Mo" is in a perpetually sunny summer mood, dispelling her usual moodiness and aggression. Rodeo Flip: A highly difficult surfing technique that Mordred often uses as an attack, leading to its sublimation as a skill. Gallery Rider Mordred FGO2.png|Mordred's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Rider Mordred FGO3.png|Mordred's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order R_Mordred_FGO4.png|Mordred's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Clones Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homunculi Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Shield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Traitors Category:Warriors Category:Water Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Vehicular Masters